Papa's Cupcakeria
Papa's Cupcakeria '''er et spill som er laget av Flipline Studios. Det kom ut den 7. august 2013. Papa's Cupcakeria er det åttende spillet i Papa's Gameria-serien. Intro Åpningen av Papa's Cupcakeria har blitt godkjent av Mayor Mallow, så Roy og Papa Louie er på vei mot butikken, men på veien kolliderer bilen til Roy og Papa Louie med en svart bil. Roy dunker på bilens vindu, og sjåføren viser seg å være James/Willow/egendefindert kunde (alt etter hva du har valgt). Han/hun går ut av bilen og ber om unskyldning, men Roy er sint på grunn av hendelsen og krever betaling, men James/Willow/egendefindert kunde har ingen penger. Papa Louie betaler i stedet Roy og tilbyr James/Willow/egendefindert kunde en jobb for å bidra til å betale for utgiftene sine. Papa Louie tar Roy sin Cupcakeria-caps og plaserer den på James/Willow/egendefindert kunde sitt, og dermed gjør han/henne til arbeideren i Papa's Cupcakeria. Offsiell beskrivelse Stek en latterlig mengde deilige muffinser til alle dine sprø kunder i Papa's Cupcakeria! Hver kunde kan bestille to muffinser om gangen. Papa's Cupcakeria har nettopp åpnet i den pittoreske byen Frostfield og du har blitt ansatt til å drive en restaurant helt alene. Du må kunne mestre alle fire stasjonene for å kunne ble en muffins-lagende mester. Ta dine kunders sære bestillinger i Order Station. Velg muffinsform og muffinsrøre i Batter Station. Stek perfekte muffinser i Bake Station. Til slutt, hell på muffinsglasur og dekk den med deilige dekorasjoner i Build Station. Etterhvert som du kommer høyere opp i nivå, vil du legge merke til at årstidene endrer alt rundt deg. Du kan feire 12 forskjellige høytider med spesielle klær, møbler og fantastiske høytidstoppinger. Med over 100 menyelementer, 90 utmerkelser, tonnevis av møbler, over 80 kunder og alle høytidene du kan forestille deg, er dette uten tvil den mest episke resturanten Papa Louie noen gang har åpnet! *Papa Louie sin unike tid og matlagningsstil *Hell røren, stek og topp deilige muffinser *Tilpass din egen figur *Full dekorasjonsbar lobby *Kom deg gjennom årstider og høytider *Spill gjennom fire årstider og 12 høytider *Lås opp høytidstopping *Se etter utkledde closere. *110 opplåsbare menyelementer *Lås opp 81 sprø kunder *Helt nye kunder *5 morsomme mini-spill med tonnevis av premier å vinne *90 utmerkelser å oppnå *Bruk pengene dine ved å kjøpe oppgraderinger, klær og møbler *Ukentlige lønningsdager og høyninger som du prøver deghttp://www.flipline.com/games/papascupcakeria/info.html Nye ting *Noen av kundene får nytt utseende, som for eksempel Clover og Kingsley. *Spillet fikk ny grafikk og lyd. *Eksklusive toppinger til høytider. *Noen utmerkelser er oppdatert. Det er ikke lenger en for å komme opp i nivåer, og ikke en for å låse opp Papa Louie. Bare de vanlige påleggene har utmerkelser. *Foodini er ikke lenger den nest siste kunden til å bli låst opp. *Møbler og plakater kan raskt fjernes ved å trykke på "Remove All"-knappen i lobbyen. *For å få 100% totalt for hele dagen, må man ha fått 100% på alle stasjonene. I de andre Gameriaene fikk man 100% hvis det var en eller to med 99% eller en med 98% og resten 100%. *Stjernen på stjernekundene er nå farget for å være bronse, sølv eller gull, alt etter hva kunden har mottat. *Når du bruker en topping i Build Station, er det en stor "Put Away"-knapp nederst til venstre der du kan sette toppingen bort. Pålegget må dras her. Dette kan bare gjøres for man bruker det. Også pålegg som helles, kan ikke slutte å helles når du klikker. Kunder Closere #Trishna #Radlynn #Xolo #Mayor Mallow #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo Lokale kunder #Trishna (dag 2) #Mayor Mallow (dag 5) #Scarlett (level 6) #Nevada (level 26) #Santa (level 56) Årstider og høytider Årstider Høytider Kunder og høytider For hver høytid som kommer, kommer det en kunde, som er med til den høytiden, den kunden har kanskje forandret på klærne sine, eller er det helt nye, som f. eks Santa, Nevada og Scarlett. Ingredienser Muffinsformer *right|400px|Normale muffinsformerForm A - Rosa, vertikale striper *Form B - Blå polka-prikker *Form C - Gule og hvite virvler *Form D - Grønne, horisontale striper Høytids-muffinsformer Fyll *Chocolate Cake (nivå 1) right|350px *Vanilla Cake (nivå 1) *Blueberry Cake (nivå 5) *Strawberry Cake (nivå 7) *Carrot Cake (nivå 19) *Lemon Cake (nivå 25) *Red Velvet Cake (nivå 34) *Confetti Cake (nivå 39) *Zebra Stripe Cake (nivå 44) *Kiwi Cake (nivå 60) Topper *White Frosting (nivå 1) right|400px *Pink Frosting (nivå 1) *Chocolate Frosting (dag 2) *Violet Frosting (nivå 15) *Green Frosting (nivå 24) *Teal Frosting (nivå 29) *Dark Blue Frosting (nivå 35) *Red Frosting (nivå 40) *Black Frosting (nivå 45) *Orange Frosting (nivå 49) *Deep Purple Frosting (nivå 50) *Mocha Frosting (nivå 54) *Sunglow Frosting (nivå 55) *Forest Green Frosting (nivå 59) Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles (nivå 1) 450px|right *Cherries (nivå 1) *Chocolate Chips (nivå 1) *Chocolate Drizzle (nivå 1) *Shaved Coconut (nivå 2) *Marshmallows (nivå 3) *Strawberry Drizzle (nivå 4) *Creameo Bits (nivå 6) *Nutty Butter Cups (nivå 9) *Vanilla Drizzle (nivå 10) *Rock Candy (nivå 14) *Lillipop Bits (nivå 20) *Cloudberry (nivå 30) Høytid-topping '''Dag*: Det vil si nummeret på dagen i den spesielle høytiden. Ikke nummeret på dagen som gjelder for hele spillet. Butikken Oppgraderinger Møbler Plakater Nivåer Nivået og lønnsøkningen fortsetter å øke etter nivå 62, men nivå-navnet gjør ikke det. Utmerkelser Mini-spill Trivia *Dette er det eneste spillet der kundene bestiller to av noe, men med forskjellig topping. Men det er allikevel noen kunder som bestiller den samme toppingen på muffinsene. *I stede for å bli øst ned fra skuffer, blir topping som sjokoladechips og Sprinkels helt fra bøsser. *Dette er det første Gameriaet der Foodini kommer nest sist. *Level nummer 5-navnet var ikke der i den tidlige verisjonen, men det ble fikset i en nyere versjon. *På tvers av Papa's Pizzeria og Papa's Burgeria, er det i dag en av de vanskeligste Gameriaene der man kan få Perfect-score på Frosting. *Ingen av mini-spillene er nye, utenom Saucy Shot, som er de samme spillene som Hot Shot og Cool Shot fra forrige Gameria. **Dette er også det første Gameriaet som ikke har mini-spillet Customer Cravings. Det er kanskje mest på grunn av at kundenes bestillinger kan forandre seg etter hver høytid og årstid. *Musikken og reaksjonen når du får en ny kunde og en ingrediens er anderledes fra alle de andre Gameriaene. *Tittelskjermen sin musikk er en remix av Leaf Landing og Lettuce Lane temaene fra Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. *Utmerkelsen Better Than Papa ''er byttet ut med ''Papa's Return ''i dette spillet. *Level 32 er kalt Rocketeer, som er en referanse til den fiktionale karakteren Rocketeer. *Alle closerne liker alle høytidene. *Det er ingen utmerkelser som kan oppnås for å komme opp i nivåer, men det er en for å åpne opp Papa Louie. *Utmerkelsene som man får for å servere kunder med forskjellige klær er tilbake i dette spillet. *Hvordan closerne kler seg ut for Halloween: *Roy sitt hår kan bli sett i introen til spillet. *Dette er det tredje Gameriaet der Roy er sett i forhåndvisningen, de to andre var Papa's Burgeria og Papa's Taco Mia!. *Dette er det første Gameriaet der Wally er en opplåsbar kunde, men han er ikke åpnet i level 15. *Etter å ha åpnet Papa Louie, og sesongene bytter, er ikke Papa Louie den første kunden som kommer inn. *Noen av kundene vil se anderledes ut in deres favoritthøytid, som f. eks. Sasha, Xandra, Hank og noen flere. *Closerne er alltid de eneste som blir sett gående ned gaten på slutten av dagen, selv om de ikke ble servert sist. *Xolo vil bestille forskjellige frosting når høytidene bytter. *Det er en feil på noen av prisene i mini-spillene: Prisen er et skjørt med Tomatoes-tema, men beskrivelsen sirer: "From the Buffalo's uniform". *Det er en feil når en spiller bruker en kortermet jakke, og har på seg en langermet skjorte, da vil det være et hull, og det viser huden. Det er en likhet i Papa's Hot Doggeria når en spiller har på seg Taylor sin skjorte (betraktet som en jakke) og har på seg en langermet skjorte. *Dette er det eneste Gameria-et der Wendy blir opplåst på et høyt nivå. *Hver høytid har fem høytid toppinger. *Dette er det eneste Gameria-et, uten om Papa's Pizzeria, der gull-kundene bare kommer når det er andre gull-kunder til stede også. På grunn av dette, vil utmerkelsen "Go for the Gold" ta lengre tid å oppnå, sammenlignet med de andre Gameriaene. **Kundene vil komme i løpet av deres favoritt-høytid, selv om de er gull-kunder. Når du har nådd det punktet der det kommer syv kunder hver dag, vil tre kunder være på sin favoritt-høytid, og tre kunder med en annen favoritt-høytid. *Hvis du ser nøye på klokka som er i gaten i Frostfield vil du se at byens klokke, samsvarer med time og minutt nøyaktig på datamaskinens tid, noe som gjør at dette er det eneste Gameria-et som har innbygd klokke. *Alle kunder som kommer på en bestemt høytid (f. eks. jul) vil ha den som favoritt-høytid. *Det er bare tre kunder som har nyttår som sin favoritt-høytid, og det er Bruna Romano, Ivy og Papa Louie. *De fleste av kundene har Halloween som deres favoritt-høytid. *Når kundene er inne i butikken, har de med seg ting for å feire høytiden, og det er: **Valentine's Day - Rose **St. Paddy's Day - Irsk flagg **Easter - Kurv med gress **Onionfest - Løk-stav **Summer Luau - Hånd-vifte **Starlight Jubilee - Stjerneskudd **Baseball Season - Skumfingre/Baseball-votter **Pirate Bash - Krok-hånd **Halloween - Jack-O-Lantern kurv **Thanksgiving - Kalkunbein **Christmas - Sukkerstang **New Year - Regnbue-støymaker *Det er en feil med alarmene. Når du bytter posisjon på en rå muffins og en ringende ustekt en, vil den rå være på den alarmerende komfyren, men alarmen er forsatt i bevegelse den alarmen vil ikke ringe. *"We Love Jojo"-plakaten retunerer ikke i dette spillet. *Dette er det eneste og første Gameriaet der toppingen forsvinner på slutten av en høytid. *Fra nivå seks og utover, vil de basiske muffinsformene aldri komme tilbake, og det vil aldri være en tid der det ikke er noen høytid. *Noen av drikketabellene er merket som visse ferietabeller, for eksempel Coffee Machine som Lg. Holiday Table. *Fra Papa's Taco Mia! til Papa's Hot Doggeria, før du starter en dag, vil det alltid være ledetråder til kunden som skulle komme og/eller hva de skulle bestille. I noen av spillene var det også et hint om hvem den tredje kunden ville være. I dette spillet, er det ikke dette. *Ingen ser ut til å hate noen av høytidene. *Noen av kundene vises før deres favoritthøytid. De fleste av dem vises på deres favoritthøytid. *Etter at en bestemt kunde sin favoritthøytid er ferdig, bestiller kunden vanlige ingredienser. *Høytiden New Year er den eneste permanente høytiden. Versjoner Versjon 1.01 ''7. august 2013 *Nivå-navnet for nivå 5 ble borte fikset, og heter nå Strawberry Fan. *Like Us/Follow Us-knappene (Twitter og Facebook) som ble borte mellom dager er fikset. *Noen gale beskrivelser på møblene ble fikset. *Fikset noen ikoner for utmerkelsene som var matchet feil. Galleri blog_announce.jpg|Det kommer snart blog_seasontoppings.jpg|Nyhet: Season Toppings Outside preview.jpg|Landsbyen Frostfield Preview mayormallow.jpg|Den nye kunden Mayor Mallow i Frostfield Preview seasonalfurni.jpg|Spesielle St. Paddys Dag dekorasjoner Blog seasons.jpg|Vår og vinter utenfor Papa's Cupcakeria 1044799 599505233426910 732503895 n.jpg|Papa's Cupcakeria 1005145 596121933765240 792801465 n.jpg|Kommer snart 1004053 606420172735416 1860769986 n.jpg|Big Pauly 995898 605976099446490 779316565 n.jpg|Bytter på årstider Screenshot 04pc.jpg Screenshot 05pc.jpg Screenshot 06pc.jpg Screenshot 07pc.jpg Screenshot 08pc.jpg Screenshot 09pc.jpg Screenshot 10pc.jpg Referanser en:Papa's Cupcakeria es:Papa's Cupcakeria zh:老爹杯子蛋糕店 Kategori:Spill Kategori:2013 spill